legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Blue
Big Blue (ビッグブルー; Big Blue) is a fictional planet where 99% of the surface is covered by water. Its circuits are built over and/or through its vast ocean. While appearing less frequently in the games than Mute City, it is still arguably the second most well-known F-Zero location. In F-Zero X, the Big Blue courses are held on planet Odyapes, which is also a watery planet. In BS F-Zero Grand Prix 2, there was also a Big Blue course known as Big Blue 2, consisting of wider turns, a few more patches of ice, and even a few gaps and Jump Plates. In most F-Zero games, it has the appearance of a wide, open sea, with numerous rocks sticking out of the water, and very few buildings. In F-Zero GX, however, Big Blue underwent a significant change in appearance, and looked much more industrial than in the other games, with buildings, hotels, underwater tunnels, etc. found all over the circuits. The planet was strictly protected by the nature conservation group over a long time, but it was rumored that a new energy source laid down at the bottom of the seabed; investigation started right away, although no discoveries have yet been found. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Whether it'd be the second course of the original F-Zero competition, or the hefty challenges in the Sapphire/Emerald Cups in GX, or even described as an elite course with a heavy fee to enter in GP Legend, Big Blue certainly made a pivotal mark in the timeline itself. It was barely mentioned in Tinsel Steelus's flashbacks as one of her most nostalgic courses, though it certainly left some landmarks during Falcon's Followers, as she and the Duelists were chasing after the Bloody Chain and following Captain Falcon through the highway towards Lightning. A year later, it was featured as a tumultuous circuit in Ending it All's fourth Lap, while she was still looking for the Task Force as she crossed paths with Rick's lethal nemesis, Zoda, Baba, and reunited with her good friend, Leon. The track itself was known as the Dolphin Dive, a course being licked by choppy waves, had slight/sharp curves on the fin and tail, as well as a section where it temporarily plummets into an oceanic pool. Tinsel was lucky to win that race with Leon after she unknowingly destroyed Baba in his Iron Tiger, stalled Zoda, and cooperated with Leon as they both sacrificed their machines' energy to make it over the long gap above the treacherous water. It was thanks to Jody who informed Tinsel that she must take chances and never always hold back when the situation gets intense. That she shouldn't always be so meek and she should break her limits if the need arises. It was enough to make them seize victory. Daemon Rising with a SMASH! This course was featured when Mario, Princess Zelda, Link, and Young Link were searching for Capt. Falcon in the middle of a tough Grand Prix race. They accidentally took a Warp Star there, as Mario assumed it was a large Power Star. After the champion won the competition he reluctantly recruited with the other Smashers as another veteran for the Net War. He and the other soldiers left Big Blue within the Falcon Flyer. Category:Worlds and Places Category:Megacities Category:Worlds and Places in Ikran's F-Zero timeline